Good Enough
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Okay... so this is ANOTHER Marvin and Lilly one-shot... not much plot. Marvin's up late one night thinking about the Queen and her possible consort. Lilly comes in and tries to make him feel better.


**Huzzah everyone! Another Marvin and Lilly one-shot… I'm sure all of you are probably sick of these by now, so I thought I'd change up the pace a bit… as a result this story is simple and has no action or adventure in it. So there's also not a lot of plot. This is basically just a cute/sweet one-shot between Marvin and Lilly… hope you enjoy!  
**

**Good Enough**

Marvin starred blankly at the monitor screen. It was the daily Marian news roundup, or a replay of it anyway, and they were talking about the Queen's new so-called consort. He glanced at the clock. 1:58.

Every minute seemed to go by so slow for Marvin for the past few weeks, ever since they started talking about the Queen's new consort from Jupiter. He was supposedly planning to marry her to "unite the people of Jupiter and Mars"… Marvin merely scoffed. He glanced at the clock again. 1:59.

It pained him so much, to see his beautiful Queen marry an arrogant prince who merely desired her for her beauty. That was Marvin's opinion anyway. He watched the footage of the two stepping out of the Martian Place together, as the Prince laid a kiss upon her smooth hand… disgusting. He glanced again. 2:02.

He remembered how close he had come to being in that arrogant prince's place. But this was not the first time a new consort had stepped forward to claim the Queen's hand in marriage. In fact, it seemed that over the last year many Martian's and aliens and creatures of sorts came from across the galaxy at a chance to marry the Queen. Perhaps now that Mars and Earth were not at war the men of the galaxy felt less threatened by Mars. But what did he know? He was only a high-ranking Commander of the Martian Military with his own spaceship and ranking of centurions. He glanced once more. 2:03.

He let out a deep sigh. He hadn't slept for almost two weeks, and when he did sleep it would be in small increments of two hours, only to find himself awake to the harsh reality of his life… his Queen didn't love him, she most likely never would, and if she didn't marry this schmuck certainly another would come along quite soon. Sometimes he wondered what the point of his existence was.

"Marvin?" He winced as he heard a sweet voice utter his name. He turned around while still sitting in his oversized Commander's chair and glanced back to see his speaker. Of course it was Lilly. He had hoped she wouldn't really see him like this.

"Um, hello Lilly." He said

"Marvin, it's 2 o'clock in the morning." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "Why are you up?" Marvin didn't answer for a moment, and turned back to the monitor screen as though to avoid her eyes. She slowly walked towards the chair, until she finally was facing Marvin. He didn't look her in the eye. Instead his eyes drifted down almost shamefully to the floor. His eyes were red, and he had dark visible wrinkles under his eyes. She looked at him worriedly saying,

"Marvin, you've been like this for a while now. What's wrong? Come on you can tell me… I am your best friend after all." Marvin still didn't reply, and kept his tired and red eyes glued to the floor. Finally Lilly turned around to see the monitor screen and the re-run of the daily Martian roundup. Her eyes widened with understanding as she saw the queen and the Prince of Jupiter standing together on the top step of the palace. She turned back to Marvin saying,

"What, this? Common Marv, he'll be gone in one week, maybe less!" Marvin still didn't reply as he sank deeper into his chair, and letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh, Lilly… she was mine. I-I hade her. We were at the alter. What did I do wrong?" Lilly was about to reply, but Marvin continued his rant.

"I suppose it's for the better really. I don't even know why she bothered with me. I'm so small and weak… well, why should she bother with such a pitiful specimen as myself. I mean… she's beautiful, she's a strong ruler, and she has…the most beautiful voice." Lilly's head bowed slightly hurt by that one. Did Marvin not like _her_ voice? He continued his talk not even noticing Lilly's slightly hurt eyes.

"Look at me. I'm hardly even a Mashman…" Lilly starred at him, stunned, and truthfully saddened. She had never heard Marvin talk like this before. She had never herd him put himself down so much.

"Oh… Marv… I know this is hard, but you'll get over it. You'll—"

"Lilly, I wouldn't expect you to understand what I'm going through right now." He said rather harshly. Suddenly Lilly's hurt and concerned face changed to one of anger, and she stated coldly,

"Right, cause I don't know what it's like to lose the one you love most, right Marvin?" Marvin froze, realizing what he had said. He looked up at Lilly who now truly looked hurt.

"Oh Lilly, I… what I mean is… I didn't mean to…" His words stumbled out of his nonexistent mouth until finally Lilly cut in.

"It's okay Marvin. I…I know you didn't mean to say it." Lilly said turning her head to the side.

Marvin sat there for a second and looked Lilly over. Here he was grousing and wallowing in his own self-pity about how the Queen would never love him, and he wasn't even grateful for the girl who stood at his feet. Lilly was a good friend. The best friend he had ever had truthfully. Despite his difficult personality, his stubbornness, not to mention his exceedingly bad temper, she had stuck with him.

"Lilly, I am so sorry." He said wholeheartedly. "It's really the lack of sleep, and I'm frustrated, and I just…" But he stopped his sentence as he felt a small warm hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes relishing the feeling of Lilly's touch of her ungloved hand. It was light, and delicate, and… warm.

"Lilly…"

"Sh… just relax Marv. You're really tired." Suddenly, Marvin could feel his entire body shifting sideways. It was such a peaceful movement, until he felt his metal helmet collide with the hard metallic side of his chair's armrest. This disruption only occurred for a minute until he felt his helmet slowly being removed from his cue ball head, and the feeling of hard metal was replaced by the soft feeling of… denim? He opened his eyes and look to his sides to find his head was lying on one of Lilly's jean covered legs. His small body was stretched out across her lap, and his feet were propped into the air by the other armrest.

"Comfy?" Marvin just lied there for a moment, felling rather awkward, but soon he could feel his tense muscles relax from the weeks of lack of sleep. He eventually released to the comfy feeling of her earth clothes. He let himself lie there for a moment perfectly at ease, as he felt her warm smooth hand caress his forehead. He opened his eyes momentarily to look up at her, and he widened his eyes with an almost shocked expression on his face.

_By the Gods of Mars… I never realized her eyes were so… blue_. He thought to himself. He stared at her for a few moments as though he were looking at her for the first time.

"Marvin?" Suddenly he shook his head realizing he must have been starring at her for a while.

"You okay?" She asked. Was he? He felt okay. In fact he felt… peaceful… content… no not just content but… happy. For the first time in a long time he felt happy.

"Never felt better." He said with smirk. Lilly smiled back at him. Marvin felt himself begin to close his eyes. He could still feel her warm hand on top of his head. It was a wonderful moment. One of utter bliss.

"Lilly, I… I'm sorry." Lilly looked down at him, shifting her eyes curiously.

"Sorry? Sorry for what Marv?"

"I'm sorry for being so selfish. I've been despondent, and unfair to you."

"Ah Marv, I don't blame you for any of that stuff. I mean…. If I saw the one I loved and cared about most getting courted by some other loser, I think I'd be a little "despondent" too." Marvin chuckled as he continued to look at Lilly. He closed his eyes as he relaxed to the feeling of her hand on his head. He glanced at the clock.

2:15. Time seemed to be back on schedule. Every minute that had once seemed to drag on with extra longevity, now seemed normal. Marvin glimpsed at the monitor, and saw footage of his fair queen walking down the steps with her new "consort". Marvin chuckled.

"You're right Lilly… that shmuck will be gone in a week." Lilly laughed as she too looked up at the monitor to see the Queen and the consort.

"You were right too Marv. She is beautiful, and an incredible leader… and I guess she does have a pretty voice…" Lilly said as her eyes drifted downward and to the side. Marvin looked up and saw Lilly's eyes drifting. Marvin pulled himself so that he was sitting next to Lilly.

"Yes she does… but not as pretty as yours." Lilly's eyes widened, and she quickly turned back to her friend, only to find he was smirking. She starred at Marvin for second, before completely registering what he said.

"Marv, I-"

"Now let's not get too sentimental here." He stated. Lilly smiled in understanding. She then did something Marvin hadn't been expecting. She leant against him letting her head rest against his arm, startling him.

"Whatever you say Marv." He just sat there not really knowing what to do. Then, slowly, he placed his arm around Lilly, and gently grasped her arm. He let his head rest on top of hear head, feeling the softness of her black hair. The two just sat there watching the monitor screen, not saying anything to one another. They knew they didn't need too. Just having each other was good enough.

**Okay I know… a really lame fic! What can I say? I'm a sucker for close relationships. Well I'm sorry about the lack of plot, and hope it didn't suck TOO much! R & R!**


End file.
